


Where Loyalties Lie

by Chaomingo_SauceTHD



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally constipated characters, Fresh is my editor so no swearing my dudes, Gen, Hidden Power, Hurt and comfort, I have no idea where this story will lead, I usually write my stories in a way so everyone can read them but this time its a wee bit different, I'll try my best for now, Judge Sans, Sans hates his job, Trauma, forced situation, frisk is mute, knowledge about undertale and it’s AU underfell, lies are revealed, meaning I’m assuming anyone reading this has previous-, meantions of PTSD, so new tags will be added at later dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaomingo_SauceTHD/pseuds/Chaomingo_SauceTHD
Summary: Everything was going so smoothly. Well, except that Sans felt like crap, but that didn't matter....So why didhehave to find out?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Where Loyalties Lie

**Author's Note:**

> You waited over a month, but now it’s here! I hope you like it Newnap and I didn't butcher it.^^
> 
> This story is based off of an idea that was made by [Newnap on Tumblr](https://newnap.tumblr.com/) and I was given permission to use the idea that they had started with. So there may be some ( _almost_ ) exact quotes from the original in the first chapter because I thought Newnap had just set it up so beautifully. But everything after that is all my own stuff :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for the inspiration and permission Newnap! I’ve always loved your stories, comics and ideas^^
> 
> As always for my stories, each chapter is very short, and the length is rarely consistent, but it’s easier for me to upload them shorter so please just bear with me.
> 
> Also, since it won't be brought up within the story itself, this is in fact an underfell fic, so all the characters are from underfell, but I won't be using the nicknames such as Red and Edge because this world is unaware of the multiverse, and is irrelevant to the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Happy reading^^

**-Chapter 1-**

He stood there, numb. He didn’t know _what_ to feel anyway, as he held the little, glowing, cyan soul in one hand, standing there in the golden lit judgement hall. He could feel it squirm in his magical hold. He didn’t care.

Heavy footfalls sounded behind him, and a large, fluffy hand was placed on his shoulder, which made his knees buckle slightly. 

“Good job Sans, that was the sixth soul. We only have one more to go.” The deep sound of the king’s voice made his throat tighten with a silent grimace. The hand moved from his shoulder to the soul and Sans relinquished his magic, letting his hand fall limply, to allow the other to place the soul in a container for ‘safe keeping’.

6.

6 times.

6 souls.

6 dead humans.

…

Sans was getting really tired of this.

But that didn’t matter. His opinion didn’t matter.

Nothing really mattered. _Nothing-_

“SANS?”

Sans’ thoughts stopped in it’s tracks. Eyelights as small as pinpricks and sockets wide, he whipped his eyes up, taking them from the human’s blood stains on the golden floor.

At the end of the hall stood his brother, Papyrus.

No,

_No-_

“Ah, Papyrus. Meet the judge,” The king looked wickedly amused.

“Surely you didn't know. That’s good. That means Sans does his job.” 

\---

They walked home in silence. His brother hadn’t even told him to follow, Sans just did. 

Papyrus looked _pissed_.

They walked for some time, Papyrus looking angrier by the second, making Sans think if he should just leave.

Papyrus suddenly stopped walking. Sans looked up at the back of the taller’s skull nervously, trying to guess what was about to happen next.

“SO, YOU’VE BEEN ‘THE JUDGE’ THIS WHOLE TIME SANS?”

“I swear boss, this doesn’t change anything between us.”

“HOW DID IT FEEL..?”

“Uh, what?”

Papyrus snapped. Suddenly, he whirled around and grabbed Sans by the front of the shirt, yanking him up to be eye level with him.

“HOW DID IT FEEL TO WATCH ME WORKING SO HARD TO BE STRONG WHILE YOU PRETENDED TO BE THE WEAKER ONE?!

“DID IT AMUSE YOU WATCHING ME PURSUE THE ROYAL GUARD WHILE YOU COULD EASILY REACH THAT GOAL YOURSELF WHENEVER YOU WANTED?!

“WERE YOU LAUGHING EVERY TIME YOU SAW ME? WERE YOU MAKING A FOOL OF ME THIS WHOLE TIME? WAS THAT FUN? I BET THAT WAS A HECK OF A SHOW, HUH SANS?”

He let go of Sans and turned away, not looking at him.

“JUST… GET OUT OF MY SIGHT.”

“Boss, I didn’t have a choice! I never wanted to take this job!“ Sans exclaimed helplessly.

“ _SHUT. UP._ I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU. I’M STAYING AT UNDYNE’S TONIGHT. BY THE MORNING, I WANT YOUR STUFF PACKED AND OUT OF THE HOUSE.”

With that Papyrus stormed off towards the direction of Waterfall, leaving Sans to stand there, staring with wide empty sockets at his brother’s retreating form.

After some time had passed, without relighting his eyelights, Sans slowly turned and started walking in the other direction, towards Snowdin, and his former home.

\---

“Papyrus? Why are you here?” Undyne said incredulously, standing in the doorway of her fish themed house.

“I’M STAYING HERE TONIGHT.” Papyrus said while brushing past Undyne through the door.

“Aw, what is it this time? Did he break your favorite toy again?”

“SANS IS THE JUDGE.”

Papyrus went and sat on the couch.

“AND ALL THIS TIME, I SACRIFICED MYSELF TO BE STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT BOTH OF US…

“I WAS JUST A KID, HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE RESPONSIBLE ONE, NOT ME. ARE YOU FOLLOWING UNDY-”

Undyne had looked away, making Papyrus stop when he noticed.

Realization flashed across Papyrus’ face.

“YOU KNEW.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, oh that was… so short. But I wanted to end it there because I love writing cliffhangers and because I kinda wanted to keep everything from the original in the first chapter and then build on it in the next ones. Luckily though, that means the second chapter will come faster^^
> 
> [I have a Tumblr!](https://chaomingo-saucethd.tumblr.com/) If you wanna see my art, that’s where I post it. If you don’t use Tumblr my other social medias are linked in my tumblr description as well.


End file.
